Lost Inside
by SwEeT-rEgArDs
Summary: This is another songflic. Look you will just have to read to find out who's in this story and to find out what it's about. rr


Hello, hello, hello great to be back look this story is something that i found hard to write but i wrote it so i hope you enjoy.This another song/flic that i have writen. Iknow thatyou all must be getting tired of these song/flics but look i write what comes to mind or what inspires me. So this song crawling by linkin park has inspired this short little flic soplease enjoy oh and r and r.

Disclairmer: I own nothing like usual. I don't own the song or anything for that matter.

* * *

Crawling

* * *

**_Crawling in my skin_**

**_These wounds they will not heal_**

**_Fear is how I fall_**

**_Confusing what is real_**

Trish stood in front of the mirror in the women's locker room. She looked at her bruises the bruises on her arms. He was so controlling she didn't even want to be with him or around him she didn't plan on going out with him. She never liked him but he forced her he made her do what she promised she would never do with him that night… the night it all started. She was lost inside of herself she was always distant her friends worried she didn't care she was lost. She couldn't even tell if she was in reality or if it was just a dream or something. She continued putting on the makeup to cover up her dark blue and very sore bruises. Hoping that she could leave early without _him_.

**_There's something inside me that_**

**_Pulls beneath the surface_**

**_Consuming/ confusing_**

She quickly walked out of the dressing room but there he stood right in front of the exit. But she continued walking she wasn't sure why but she did. She faced him now. 'Trish, Trishy where are you going without me?' he asked in a fake caring tone. 'I'm leaving so move' she shot back still not knowing why she was so lost.

_**This lack of self-control I fear**_

_**Is never ending**_

_**Controlling I can't seem…**_

'Don't give me that tone missy' he then roughly pulled her into a large locker room his. He got it only because he was the GM of Sunday night heat. He locked the door 'Trish you and I are going to talk' he said in a strong tone. 'Leave me alone Steven!' she yelled at him. He roughly grabbed her then pushed her up against a wall she dropped her bag on impact. 'Hey! You know better than to talk to me like that, now look I know how much this turns you on… so don't make me force it embrace it' he said as he watched her lose control the way she always did. 'I don't want you… leave… me… alone' she said weakly. She was losing more control she felt helpless she just wanted it to be over… but it wasn't till he got what he wanted. 'Oh Trishy it's okay I'll make you feel better' he said as he lightly stroked her blonde hair.

**_To find myself again_**

**_My walls are closing in_**

**_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm)_**

**_(Convinced that there's just too much)_**

**_(Pressure to take)_**

She didn't stop him this time she let him pull off her t-shirt and she watched him pull her pants down. She didn't want to get beaten like all the other times she tried to get away from him. 'Hey come on Trishy I know that you can't wait till I make you scream' he said in a husky tone as he ripped off his shirt and un did his pants. She stood there with tears down her eyes as he pushed her against the wall again and kissed her. 'Don't cry just enjoy' he smirked at her. He then finally pulled down her panties an thrust up into her. She winced at the movement. He kept thrusting and thrusting he moaned as she cried. She wished it would end but he kept going until she felt him peak. He stopped after several long minutes. He pulled back and put his pants back on 'grab your crap and get out I'll see you when I'm ready' he walked out the door. She put her clothes on then left the room.

**_I've felt this way before_**

**_So insecure_**

**_Crawling in my skin_**

**_These wounds they will not heal_**

**_Fear is how I fall_**

_**Confusing what is real**_

She felt so dirty she quickly went to the hotel. She then quickly went to her room and started showering she grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed and scrubbed till her skin was red and sore.

_**Discomfort, endless has pulled**_

_**It self upon me**_

_**Distracting/ reacting**_

She dried herself then sat on the bed and cried.

_**Against my will I stand beside**_

_**My own reflection**_

Trish walked back over to the washroom and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at herself she got lost. It was starting over again she was never going to find herself again her wounds too deep so all she could do was look at the mirror and pretend that it was okay… but it was going to happen again and she was going to get lost even farther than before. She was a lost soul not real because she didn't know the difference.

_**It's haunting how I can't seem…**_

_**To find myself again**_


End file.
